


Roll For Initiative

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alchemist!Jack, Anal Sex, Boozy Potion, Chase has two dicks, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Hemipenis, M/M, Naga, Naga!Chase, Naga/Human Sex, Oviposition, Use Of Inebriating Substances, Wizard!Chase, Xeno, Xenophilia, belly bulge, dubcon, elf!jack, naga sex, snake genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack isn't made out for adventuring--it doesn't take being kidnapped by a naga to convince him of that. But it certainly doesn't hurt.





	Roll For Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> First off, let me just say--  
> This took me a good 18+ hours, and god help me I regret every single minute.  
> Anyway.
> 
> In other news, where are all the naga fics at? That's the real inspiration for this fic. Overall, the number of naga fics on Ao3 is so poor, I was shocked--shocked enough that I wrote THIS monster. There may be more naga!chase fics in the future, depending on how I'm feeling, and if you guys are ready to jump on that bandwagon!
> 
> As always, if you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment below!

  
  


“ _ Goddammit. _ ” Jack growled, hoisting his torch high and squinting into the murky darkness that surrounded him. He'd been attempting to cross a rather unforgiving bog when the water had simply swallowed him up, tugging him deep beneath dark waters and through layer upon layer of thick, slimy mud—until he landed with a graceless thud on the stone floor of some unexplored and absolutely  _ filthy  _ underground tunnel. Jack would normally have been curious about the builder—he would of oohed and ahhed over the various markings that nearly shone on the mud-caked walls around him, beckoning him to take a closer look. If he wasn't so  _ pissed off. _

Jack didn't even care about the magical implications of his arrival in the odd tunnel. He didn't care about how suffocating the black around him was. All he cared about was the way the mud in his boots squelched between his toes; the way that his pants were sticking to him in some places, and hanging heavily off him in others—not to mention the disgusting slime that had worked it's way into places that Jack hadn't known it  _ could.  _ In fact, he mentally begged whatever depraved, disgusting wizard or sorcerer that had orchestrated the trap to just reveal themselves already. Point their fingers at the poor, waterlogged alchemist and laugh at him. Brag about how their trick worked, and hopefully be distracted long enough for Jack to throttle the life out of them.

A low hiss broke Jack of his almost meditative hatred, and he paused in his step to listen closely. His pointed ears flicked back and forth, before settling. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes, but continued forward, noting the area around him lightening imperceptibly.

“What the fuck?” Jack murmured aloud—the hallway had come to an end, tapering off into a spacious, open, rounded room. It was fairly clean and well-kept, with a spacious bed in the center of it made of colourful blankets and pillows. Approaching it, Jack gave a thoughtful frown. It smelled freshly laundered, which made absolutely  _ no  _ sense, considering where it was.

“I was wondering how long it'd take you.” An unfamiliar voice growled behind him. Jack went to whip around, to face whatever creature had made it's home down here—but before he could, a strong, powerful tail wrapped itself around his torso. Jack looked down and inhaled sharply.  _ Scales.  _ Endless, dark scales twisted around his messy clothing, slinking along it. A low hiss slid into his ears as he was lifted in the air, tail tightening around him.

_ Naga.  _ The thought hit him hard, rattling through him and chilling him to the bone.

_ Shit. Guess this is where my quest ends.  _ Jack thought miserably. He didn't even attempt to work the tail off of him, knowing that it was pointless. The naga had set up a trap, and it had worked. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the monster would kill him quickly.

“You are  _ filthy. _ ” The naga mused; Jack let out a soft grunt as he was turned toward his captor, wishing he'd focused more on his surroundings than his anger. “Come now, open your eyes little one.” Calloused digits pat his cheek, and Jack slowly cracked an eye open.

“Uh, hey.” Jack muttered, mouth growing dry; the naga was  _ beautiful.  _ Thick, long hair cascaded over his _ — _ yes,  _ his-- _ shoulders and back, curling to kiss powerful, muscled shoulders and spill long past where human met snake. “You're really pretty.” It fell out of Jack's mouth before he could stop himself. Jack found himself mesmerised by the golden, glittering eyes of his captor, unable to look away.

The naga chuckled, tail rolling against the floor.

“I am aware.” A hand cupped Jack's jaw, thumb brushing over his mud-covered cheek. Jack grinned nervously at the naga, flashing his pearly whites. The thumb on his cheek jammed up under his top lip, forcing it up to reveal his gum. The monster eyed his teeth. “Very nice. You take good care of yourself, for a traveller.”

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Jack thanked, eyes darting around the cave. “Odd question, maybe not all that odd, I don't know—but are you going to eat me?” The naga chuckled softly, slithering along the stone floor; Jack swung back and forth as the monster did so, unable to do much as he was carried to the edge of the room.

Looking down, Jack saw that a relatively deep pool of water curved into a half moon around the edge of the room. The low lighting had hidden it from Jack's earlier, limited exploration.

“My name is Chase.” Chase introduced. Jack went to ask another question, slightly peeved that his question hadn't been answered--but shrieked instead as he was lowered toward the water. The naga rolled his eyes. “Calm yourself, elf. I have no intention of eating you. However, if you make that horrendous noise again, I will reconsider it.”

Jack clamped his lips shut instantly, swallowing hard.

“What is your name, little one?” Chase asked; he slowly began to submerge Jack in the water, pausing when only his head remained above it. Jack felt like he was partially drowning, his chest bearing both the weight of Chase's tail and the water upon it—he'd never have guessed the pool was this  _ deep.  _ Nor that it was  _ running  _ water.

The tail around him twisted this way and that, and Jack found himself being divested of clothing before he could answer.

“Jack Spicer.” Jack croaked out as the tip of Chase's tail dipped between his thighs, undoing the leather cord keeping his pants in place. Jack shuddered as his pants were all but ripped away from his legs. So far, Chase wasn't doing an incredible job of convincing him that he wasn't going to be eaten.

“And what do you do for a living, Jack?” Chase asked, sliding closer so he could look directly down at the elf that was securely within his grasp. The elf hesitated for a second, letting his eyes wander away from the naga and along the walls. Paintings decorated them, telling gruesome stories of death and destruction. They didn't seem to be death by giant, half-human, half-snake creatures, however. Jack counted that as a plus. “Surely nothing too...laborious. Not with such fair skin—you'd burn to a crisp in a second, if left out in the sun.”

Jack nodded, feeling the last of his clothing, his loincloth, peeled away from him. Now he was naked.  _ Very  _ naked. Chase's scales felt so odd as they undulated against his skin, pressing into him and squeezing him gently. Testing his body. A large swath of tail splashed water into Jack's face, then ran over it and his hair. Jack felt clumps of mud fall into the water below, and he shuddered in disgust.

“Alchemist.” Jack sputtered, half-glad that Chase was still holding him. “So, if you aren't going to eat me, what are you going to do with me?” The elf asked, toes curling nervously, afraid of the answer. A smile spread across Chase's lips, warm and deceitful.  _ Coy. _ Jack let out a wail as he was ducked beneath the water, quickly grabbing a breath; the tail that had roughly cleaned him rasped against his face, knocking most of the mud and gunk from his face and hair.

“ _ Good.  _ There is no harm in letting you wander about then.” Chase murmured when he pulled Jack back above water, ignoring the elf's frantic attempts of catching his breath. Jack let out a cry as he was lifted out of the pool, body chilling where the cave's cool air brushed him. Chase looked him over, then nodded. “About as clean as you're going to get, I suppose.”

“You could have  _ killed  _ me.” Jack argued, as he was carried across the room with ease. “I could have inhaled a shit ton of water and drowned.” Chase snorted, shaking the elf slightly and getting another curse. Drops of water flung this way and that, and Jack's hair smacked against his cheeks and stuck there.

“I didn't. That's all that matters.” Chase replied; he was moving slowly now, dragging his heavy body across the floor. “As for what I intend to do with you? I am going to lay my eggs inside of you. They are heavy within me—and I need a warm body to host them.”

Jack inhaled sharply; his heart leapt in his chest, unable to get out a full beat as he tried to work his mouth. Chase didn't seem to notice, sliding up to what Jack now assumed was a nest. The monster shifted some of the blankets around, humming softly as he did so. Chase turned toward the elf, cocking an eyebrow in question, noting the look of fear that Jack had adopted. He turned back toward his nest and folded some blankets out of the way before speaking again.

“I thought I was catching a barbarian or some other simple-minded fool—not an alchemist. And certainly not something as tiny as an  _ elf.  _ So you'll have to forgive my poor nest preparation.” Chase told him. “You have questions. Since I have a bit more work to do here to compensate for your small stature, I will answer them.”

“My small stature? I am perfectly  _ average  _ thank you very much.” Jack huffed, squirming slightly. Chase eyed him, then tightened his grip. Jack let out a soft squeak, freezing. “I'm...and you'll have to forgive me for focusing so heavily on this subject. But am I going to die? During this whole egg laying, and eventual egg-birthing process?” Jack furrowed his brows. “I mean, I imagine I'll have to lay them too. Right?”

“The first thing we must hope for is that they catch within you.” Chase replied; he looked to be building a sturdy hill of pillows, tail rolling and shaking Jack again. The naga was impatient, and was exerting an incredible amount of self-control. “If they do not, then they will simply dissolve.”

“And if they do catch?” The question came out soft and laden with fear. There was no use trying to hide his emotions from the monster. It wasn't like it was going to get him anyway, after all.

Jack was lifted higher into the air and over the nest; he suddenly remembered that  _ hey _ , he was  _ naked,  _ as he was placed next to the small mound that Chase had made. The look that the naga gave Jack dared him to run, promising a quick capture if he tried. Jack remained where he was, clutching at the fabric beneath him.

Chase slithered away from the makeshift nest and to a tall table nearby; Jack watched as the powerful muscles of his tail coil and tense as he pushed himself along. Upon the table, Jack saw a thick, worn tome that had an odd sigil scorched into the top of it. His eyebrows jumped up on his forehead, and he scrambled up to get a closer look.

“Are you a wizard?” Jack asked, laying over the edge of the nest and ogling the book. Chase looked back at him, and the naga knocked his tail against Jack and sent him sprawling backwards and back into the blankets. Jack sat back up, frowning at the monster. Chase's eyes flicked over Jack's naked form, and then returned to his work.

“I am.” Chase was picking through a set of potions on the table.

“Are you a  _ good  _ wizard?” Jack asked, scooting back to the edge of the nest and staring at the naga. Chase once again spared him a look. “And you never answered about the eggs. What if they catch? Do you live down here all the time?” The alchemist was babbling now, ears twitching.

“I  _ am  _ a good wizard.” Chase replied—this time his tail nudged at Jack gently, pushing him back toward the centre of the nest. “And if they catch, then the fertile ones—if there are any-- will swell within you. Then you will lay them.” He held up a particularly opaque bottle that hid the colour of the contents inside. “After that, we will see.”

“Oh.” Jack leaned back, staring at the ceiling. “I always wanted to be a wizard.” And it would have helped his current situation if he was a wizard. He could have at least  _ tried  _ to fight off Chase. At least, Jack might have had the  _ confidence _ to try.

“Well, perhaps, when this ordeal is over, we can see about making you one.” Jack perked up. “You are an oddly well-mannered elf.” Chase murmured, almost to himself. “You've hardly fought back at all.” It was like Chase was reading Jack's mind, and the elf shrugged his shoulders and flopped back onto the blankets and pillows around him. He had half a mind to tug a blanket over himself, to show a bit of modesty—but Chase would simply pull it off later. Not to mention he'd already seen Jack naked.

“What's the point of fighting back?” Jack asked, folding his hands behind his head and looking and the bowed ceiling with a distinct lack of interest. “You're stronger than me, twice my size, and  _ now  _ I know you're a wizard. Which I had guessed anyway. I wouldn't have survived the fall otherwise.” The elf shrugged again, pushing some of his wet hair from his face. “What would be the point? I'm an alchemist, not a sorcerer or a warrior. I'm practically useless. Only took up adventuring cause my parents wanted me to marry some wealthy, human merchant's daughter or something. Wanted to branch out from the clan. But humans are ugly and stupid. So I said no.”

“But you look rather human in nature yourself.” Chase replied; he was on his way back to the nest now. He had apparently found the other bottle he was looking for. Jack shrugged at him, crossing his legs and trying to calm his heartbeat—the moment that Chase had begun his return to the nest, his chest had tightened, and his body had locked up.

“I like to think I'm prettier than an average human.” Jack replied, cocking his head to the side. He could feel the blankets depress and he closed his eyes. This wasn't a big deal. This wasn't a big  _ deal.  _ Chase had said he wasn't going to die—but fucking  _ hell.  _ A naga, laying  _ eggs  _ within him? That deserved a little bit of panic, right?

“You are, by far, the prettiest thing that has fallen into my trap.” Chase admitted; he was nearly atop Jack now. “Sit up, Jack. I need you to drink this.” The elf cracked an eye open, looking at the foggy bottle offered him.

“What if I don't want to?” Jack asked, reluctantly sitting up and grabbing the container. Chase looked at him blandly, deigning not to answer. “You know, you can threaten me verbally too. Sometimes staring just doesn't get the point across. Maybe flash your fangs a little bit at least?” At Jack's prompting, the naga opened his mouth, showing the seemingly endless rows of jagged teeth that lived inside. “Forget I said anything.”

“Consider it forgotten. Now,  _ drink.  _ Before I change my mind.”

“What is this?” Jack asked, uncorking the bottle and taking a whiff. It had no scent, and likely no flavour. Chase tapped the side of bottle, leaning forward to run a hand through Jack's damp hair. Jack startled at the gentle touch, almost missing the naga pushing the fluted, almost decanter like vessel against Jack's mouth.

“I have decided to be kind to you, for your cooperation.” Chase told him. “This potion will heal any injuries you sustain from our coupling.” Jack opened his lips, squeaking when fingers twisted in his hair and tugged his head back so the naga could pour the liquid directly down his throat. It burned going down, and Jack could feel it every inch of the way until it settled deep in his gut. The flame didn't go out—instead, it burned hotter and Jack curled into a ball, wrapping an arm around his centre.

Chase proceeded to move him onto his belly, adjusting his hips so they were propped on the soft mound of blankets that he'd made.

“It will ease.” Chase told him, human fingers petting Jack's ass cheeks. “What a beautiful colour you are.” the naga mused, spreading the round globes. Just as Chase said, the fire in Jack's belly was easing— no, more like  _ spreading  _ through his body, relaxing him with a soft, buzzing warmth. He could feel the bed move beneath him as Chase shifted, drawing his nose along Jack's thigh.

“Was that a relaxer too?” Jack nearly slurred, pressing his cheek against the pillow beneath his head. It was trimmed in gold, just as bright as his captor's eyes. Chase pet his thigh and knocked the elf's legs apart. He was equally comfortable and sleepy, toes curling and scraping along the cloth beneath them.

“It was. No need to be concerned.” Chase ran his hands up and over Jack's sides, petting at them lightly as he kissed the elf's thighs. “There will be no lingering or harmful effects to your body.” Jack gave him a lazy thumbs up; he probably should have been pissed or concerned about the way that Chase's hands ran over him possessively, running his nails down Jack's sides.

Jack jolted when something cold slid between his cheeks, and he had to think for a minute to remember that Chase had brought another bottle over with him.

“There will be roughly twenty-five eggs.” Chase told him, letting his slickened fingers play over Jack's twitching entrance. Jack nodded, licking his lips and digging the pads of his feet into the blanket as a finger entered him, pressing deep and not bothering to move slowly in preparing his now  _ very  _ relaxed mate. “They will not be very large, and only two or three will catch. I feel it is only fair to warn you.”

Lips pressed against the base of Jack's spine as another finger bullied its way inside, dripping with whatever substance that Chase was using for lube. The digits made a sloppy, obscene squelching as they were forced into Jack. Jack let out a soft groan, licking at his lips. He hadn't had sex in so  _ long.  _ And the thorough, rough stretching that Chase was subjecting him to had him squirming against the blankets beneath him and letting out a tiny moan.

Chase jerked behind him, and the naga laid his chest against Jack's back; Chase was chilly in comparison to the alchemist. He pressed a kiss to Jack's neck and let out a low, aroused hiss as he twisted his fingers viciously, shoving them against Jack's walls and getting another moan from Jack, this one choked and almost  _ needy.  _ Kisses were placed hungrily along the elf's shoulders, flitting between dark freckles and occasionally catching the ends of Jack's hair that was still stuck to his back.

Jack's hips jerked forward as Chase's fingers brushed his prostate, and the naga chuckled.

“Are you aroused, Jack?” Chase asked, forked tongue slipping forward to tickle that elf's ear. Jack let out a soft mewl—his cock was half-hard and trapped between his belly and the blankets.

“Yeah. Care to help me out?” Jack asked, rubbing his cheek against the blanket beneath it. Chase let out a pleased trill at him and slid a hand between Jack's legs to wrap around his cock. Jack's breath hitched in his chest, and he let out a whine, unconsciously arching his back and shoving his hips back against the fingers in him.

“Cry out  _ louder,  _ little elf.” Chase growled as he fisted Jack's cock in time with his fingers—there was a slight burn as a third one pressed inside of him. “Your voice echoes off these walls so  _ beautifully. _ ” Jack let out a whimper at the naga's words; he caught a piece of hair in his mouth by accident and attempted to spit it out, making a disgusted noise the entire time. Chase chuckled and pulled it out of his way, kissing at his neck again.

“Shit,  _ shit. Chase. _ ” Jack moaned pathetically, hips jerking forward into the naga's rough hand.

“Go ahead and come little one. And then I will take  _ my  _ pleasure.” Chase purred, the tip of his tail sliding forward to play across the back of Jack's thigh. Jack wasted no time in doing so, spilling himself into Chase's hand and across duvet below him. Fingers left him before he could even begin coming down from his high, and he was shoved forward; his belly drug along the mess that he had made, smearing cum across his abdomen.

Jack felt a messy hand wipe along his lower back, and then slip between his legs as the monster behind him sat up—Chase pulled his legs apart, letting out a pleased hiss at what he saw. The entire weight of the nest shifted again, and more cold, chilly liquid slipped between his cheeks and into his stretched entrance.

“God, could you have warmed it up first?” Jack grunted, shifting his hips. A firm hand steadied them, forcing Jack to be still.

“I could have taken you dry and unprepared.” Chase reminded lightly. His tail now wrapped around the same thigh that it had pet earlier, tugging Jack's legs even farther apart and slithering forward to fit his body between them the best he could.

“You know, fair point.” Jack admitted. He unintentionally gripped the blankets beneath him and let out a heavy breath. Relaxed—the potion had done such a good job of relaxing him—it couldn't wear off  _ that  _ fast, could it? He let his fingers uncurl and he closed his eyes, trying not to jump when Chase pulled his ass cheeks apart, rubbing them in an almost soothing manner.

“I think you will look  _ stunning  _ with a swollen belly.” Chase told him; Jack startled forward when something wet and equally as slick slid between his ass cheeks—that was  _ not  _ a normal cock. It felt almost like a tentacle with the way it licked along his entrance. “This pale skin stretched by my eggs—it almost makes me feel a tad romantic.” The last of his sentence was spoken with an almost  _ painfully  _ obvious level of sarcasm.

“You must be _ real  _ fun at parties.” Jack grumbled. He jolted again, jerking up to try and look back at the naga when he felt a second cock knock against his ass, joining the other. It was fairly short in comparison to the first cock, but there were still  _ two.  _ Every muscle in his body locked up, tensing at the idea of having to take both of them at once. Chase's hand shot out and gripped his hair, shoving his face into a pillow.

“Stay  _ down. _ ” Chase hissed. “Why isn't the elixir working? You shouldn't be able to move at this point, let alone jerk around like you are.” Chase moved his hand to wrap it around the back of Jack's neck. “I intend to lay either way, so you'd best  _ relax. _ ”

Jack let out a panicked whimper at the naga's words, and he tried to go limp beneath him. Chase was muttering something behind him, unconsciously rubbing his palm along the elf's lower back. Jack waited, trying to keep calm. Chase said that he wouldn't die, and that was better than absolutely nothing.

“I don't intend to fuck you with both of them.” Chase told him, the words muttered and low. “You couldn't possibly hold them, nor would it do any good. I don't need a cock sleeve.” He was lowering himself over Jack again, laying his back against the alchemist's. “Perhaps, if I keep you around, I'll end up fucking both of them into you. But not this time.”

“Keep me around?” Jack squeaked—Chase didn't reply, and Jack let out a quiet, over-sensitised whimper as the shorter of the two cocks squirmed in-between Jack's flaccid one and the pillow it had been pressed up again. “I don’t want to be kept around.”

“Would you like to be eaten instead?” Chase suggested, pressing a kiss to the elf’s ear. Jack shuddered, then shook his head. The naga nodded knowingly, before craning his neck further to kiss down the elf’s jaw. Chase took himself in his hand, and let his curious, wiggling tip, press against Jack’s entrance. 

It seemed to have mind of it’s own from therein, and it proceeded to bully itself forward, pressing itself inside with an unrelenting pressure that had Jack whimpering--he tried to bury his face into the blankets, but Chase lowered his face to nip at the elf’s throat. There was a low burning from where he was stretched far too wide--but it didn’t really  _ hurt.  _

“Feel  _ every  _ inch of me, Jack.  _ Appreciate  _ it.” Chase purred, even as Jack let out a quiet, shaky sob. “I certainly appreciate how your body is squeezing down around me.” The seemingly endless cock continued to press forward, deeper than Chase’s fingers had gone. 

Sensing his mate’s distress, Chase wound his fingers into Jack’s hair and tugged the elf’s head back so he could truly kiss him, tongue not bothering to ask permission before forcing it’s way into the younger creature’s mouth. 

“Chase.” Jack choked out around the monster’s tongue; it was slippery and was determined to keep him from speaking. Instead of pulling back, he pressed his mouth closer to the elf’s as he bottomed out, panting lightly. Scales rubbed against Jack’s ass, and the elf felt Chase’s tail flail on the blanket behind him. 

Jack had never felt so full in his entire  _ life.  _ Well, thinking back on it, there was that one orc--

“Your body is so hot.” Chase gasped when he pulled back. His mouth immediately went to Jack’s neck, licking at the skin there. “And your heart is beating so fast--” The naga rocked his hips forward and got a yelp. “--it makes me  _ hungry. _ ”

“That...that isn’t exactly  _ confidence inspiring. _ ” Jack managed out; his head was shoved up as fangs scraped his throat, and a snarl escaped Chase. His hips jerked forward again, pressing deeper than before; the naga, however, didn’t seem interested in anything more than his deep, short thrusts inside of Jack. Even as he picked up the pace, Chase never pulled more than halfway out before shoving back in and sending Jack rocking against the nest. 

The cock rubbing against Jack’s was painfully bringing him back to full hardness, even going so far as to wrap around the elf’s cock and slide along it in a mock, sloppy handjob that summoned a mixture of moans that became punctuated with the soft, repetitive pant that was being fucked out of Jack with each thrust inside of him. Not to mention that the longer cock inside of him was pressing against his prostate  _ constantly,  _ keeping a heavy, cowing pressure on it. It was sending a nonstop shock of painful pleasure through him, enough to make him whimper and moan, but too much to let him cum. 

Jack let out a gasp when Chase stiffened inside of him, and a lukewarm rush of liquid flooded Jack’s insides--he thought it might be cum at first, and then Chase ground against him, trilling and growling in equal measure. The naga was about to  _ lay.  _

“How big did you say they were again?” Jack questioned, voice shaky--he groaned, low and in the back of his throat, when Chase’s shorter cock squeezed his. 

“Nothing too large.” Chase grunted. Jack rolled his eyes; he lifted a hand to slip it into the naga’s hair and yank at it. Chase hissed and turned his head, nipping at Jack’s wrist.

“That is  _ not  _ a good size indicator.” Jack snapped. Chase grunted and mouthed at the pulse point on the elf’s wrist, kissing it. 

“You will barely feel them when they first enter you,” Chase replied. “As the process moves along, however, I can’t make such a claim.” Jack groaned and yanked on the naga’s hair again, loving the way it felt--it was as soft as a bird’s down feathers, and smelled faintly of jasmine. 

Chase was a fucking  _ liar.  _ Jack was highly aware of the first egg rolling into him--it wasn’t large, no. But that didn’t mean that the elf didn’t feel every inch of it as it slid through him, pushing deep into his guts. And he felt the  _ next  _ one, and the next one--they were like soft stones, pressing against his walls until he started to feel a pressure in his abdomen. 

Jack’s stomach began to feel heavy, and Chase hooked an arm around the elf’s torso and lifted him off the blankets. He pressed his free hand against Jack’s stomach and rumbled out a pleasing growl. It was growing taut beneath Chase’s fingers, and Jack felt nauseous in an instant; he clenched his teeth and let out a pained groan as what seemed to be the tenth or twelfth egg rolled into him 

“You’re doing well.” Chase prompted lightly, rocking his hips forward again and jostling the eggs within Jack. The elf whined, tightening his grip in Chase’s hair. “You’re clenching down too hard around me, Jack. Ease up.” The naga whispered, kissing Jack’s cheek. 

“It’s not my fault.” Jack simpered. “Hurts. My stomach fucking.” The elf let out a shuddering sigh and tried to relax. “Can’t take ‘em.” Chase’s cock had abandoned his--even it’s constant attention couldn’t keep Jack hard through the pain. Instead, it slickened Jack’s thighs, waving around and smacking against them, making an unnecessary mess.

Chase hushed him gently, running his knuckles over the rapidly rounding belly of his makeshift mate. He dipped a thumb into Jack’s belly button, then stroked it back up his stomach, brushing it beneath each breast. A warm energy flooded Jack, and his body went lax once more as the spell was cast.

“Not as powerful.” Chase murmured as he continued to empty his brood inside of Jack. “But it does well, it seems.” Jack moaned again, miserable from being so full. “Just a little more Jack.” 

“A little more, and I’m going to pop.” Jack groaned out, wanting to let his head fall against the blanket and never rise again. But Chase was still there, being uncomfortably soothing. Stroking his belly softly and whispering something stupid and kind into his ear. 

It was a good ten minutes before the final egg rolled into him, settling deep with it’s brothers and sisters and sending a jostling wave through him. Chase let out a pleased, exhausted groan and slowly lowered Jack so that he lay on his belly--Jack let out a grunt of pain, forcing himself up onto his elbows.

“You think  _ you’re  _ tired. _ ”  _ Jack grunted, body clenching down as Chase left, slowly pulling inch after inch out of him and letting it retract into his cloaca. Chase pet his lower back gently, and Jack winced. A low, familiar ache was beginning to settle over his hips. 

Chase deconstructed the mound of now soiled blankets and pillows, tossing them out of the nest and onto the floor. Jack let out a curious noise as Chase slithered around him, helping him sit up to lean against the thick of the wizard’s tail that had, in a short time, wrapped around him. The naga ran his hand through Jack’s nearly-dry hair, preening it with his fingertips. 

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, voice slightly slurred--he was so tired. But the eggs inside him jostled against each other with ever micromovement, making it hard to even  _ think  _ of sleeping. Jack looked down, his queasiness doubling when he saw his stomach curved; he swore he could make out individual eggs pressing against the walls of his belly. Jack looked away in an instant, focusing on anything but his current predicament. 

“It’s time to rest now.” Chase informed him, fingers trailing down to start massaging gently at Jack’s shoulders. The traced over his shoulders--the same warmth from before settled into the muscle there, helping him relax further. “When you wake, I’ll have something for you to eat, and a potion to ease the pain of your stomach.”

“And how do you expect me to sleep with this load of rocks in me?” Jack demanded. Chase chuckled and pressed his lips to Jack’s ear. 

_ “Sleep. _ ” He breathed, fingers digging into Jack’s shoulders. Jack slumped against the wizard, consciousness draining out of him without further prompting. Chase chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jack and nuzzling his neck in an almost affectionate manner.

_ “That’s  _ how.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> Song(s) for this fic:  
> Better Than You by Miles Luna and Evan Gregory  
> Don't Be Nice by Watsky
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
